Tiptoe Through the Tulips
, often 'shortened' by its user to , is the Stand of Christine Reine, appearing in Standpunk Underground. Appearance/Personality Synopsis Abilities Fatster-than-Lightspeed- Extreme Cutting Prowess- Superhuman Perception and Precision- Stand/Spirit Posession- By far the most dangerous ability in this Stand's repertoire, Tiptoe Through the Tulips can enter a person's Stand or naked soul and gain utter control over it. Usually accomplished with its incredible speed, T-Trois generally attempts to enter within the user's range, whereupon it delivers a slash with its powerful hands. If the user's Stand is active during this period, a large cut will appear along its front or back, spanning the entire length of its body without appearing to effect its user. If the user has no Stand, then the cut will appear on them instead, their soul appearing right behind them and having the wound reflected as well. From this point, it is often considered impossible to avoid possession due to the Stand's speed. Reaching out, it peels open the crack into a much wider opening, and then proceeds to force itself inside in a manner akin to some kind of insect. Once fully inside, the opening closes completely, appearing to have not been there at all. From that moment on, after a few moments, the Stand is completely under Tiptoe Through the Tulips' control instead of that of its user. If attacking a soul, than the same happens, though some differences are present. While possessing a Stand, it's movements and powers become completely known to Christine, even those that the user is only hypothesizing about. Thus, they fall under her control as well, and it is commonly believed (with a few exceptions) that she has access to all of a Stand's powers while it is possessed. Through the absolute control that this fosters, her most common method of attacking is to have the possessed commit suicide by murdering its own user with its bare hands or other convenient ability. Otherwise, similar characteristics of T-Trois appear to be imprinted upon the infested Stand, with it now defending Christine rather than its original user. Because of this, it is near-impossible to solve the issue by simply attacking the user, and they must result to normal, non-supernatural means in order to do this. The Stand can also be 'commandeered', used to battle others if their ability is more convenient in a fight than T-Trois' base powers, or the target in question cannot be possessed (such as Honghui Lok's Kung Fu Fighting and Bearoque, who is already possessed by a Stand). Stands that are already bound to physically or possess their original user appear immune to Tiptoe Through the Tulips' power, though Christine claims that it simply takes longer to take control of them, and as such she does not attempt to in battle. In certain cases, T-Trois has been shown to maintain the same abilities even within a host, and can add them to the possessed Stand's repertoire to create an even deadlier menace. The user is also puppeteered through this method, and for certain Stands Christine can "modify" parts of their life force and psyche, allowing her to control them as well to some extent. Despite this, injuries to the controlled Stands are still reflected on their original user and not Christine herself, meaning that they also serve as a shield in combat. Something similar occurs when those without Stands are possessed. In this case, Tiptoe Through the Tulips hides within their spirit itself, vanishing within the target's body shortly thereafter. While within an ordinary person's soul, the Stand cannot be detected and the person being inhabited will not be registered as a Stand user, even with the powers of Heaven's Door, in a manner akin to Cheap Trick. Those possessed can be controlled as well, with potentially even more ease, though they do not gain the power to see or interact with other Stands, despite also acting as shields. As T-Trois can emerge from both Stand and spirit hosts within less than a second, Christine often uses civilians as camouflage, moving her Stand closer and closer to her desired target without them being any more the wiser. This combined with its speed allows the Stand to attack faster than most can possibly react to. Though there are very few cases of a target avoiding possession for any period of time, they have happened. Piero Zeppeli was briefly able to avoid it via flooding Hotel California with Hamon and having it unleash a lightning fast barrage of punches shortly after being cut open. This forced T-Trois to retreat for a few seconds before circling around to the back and attacking again. Emilia Vartiainen used a more basic method: dispelling Sufferer & Witness right after it was prepped for inhabitation. However, this left her open for a near-fatal immediate counterattack. Trivia Gallery Site Navigation Category:Zeon1 Category:Stands Category:Long Distance Manipulate Type Stands Category:Standpunk Underground